


Made for Each Other

by EerieCipher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Hunk, Alpha Keith, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bartender Keith, Going on a date, M/M, Omega Lance, Scenting, alpha shiro, beta pidge, cute and soft, kiss, mentioned failed relationship, mentioned mpreg, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieCipher/pseuds/EerieCipher
Summary: Keith would never find a mate. That's just a fact. As an alpha he was supposed to love the scent of other omegas, but instead he finds himself being unable to handle it for long without feeling sick. What had never occurred to him, though, was that there may be another alpha out there with the same problem.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Made for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ My Sheithlentines 2020 Gift ~~

Keith had always struggled when it came to being an alpha. Every omega he went on a date with smelled awful to him, which was strange any alpha. Some omegas may smell better than others but they weren’t supposed to make him want to cover his nose while talking to them. His doctor had said he may just have a more sensitive nose, which didn’t seem like a reason why he hated the scents of every omega he came across. 

Now in his late 20s Keith had long since given up dating or fighting a mate. His coworkers offered a little social support when he needed it. Pidge was a beta so she had little to no scent which was nice to be around. Lance was an omega which meant Keith wanted to be around him as little as possible - something Lance had taken very personal until Hunk helped Keith open up and explain. The last was Hunk, a rather soft alpha Keith got along with better than anyone else he knew. 

It was his friendship with Hunk that had Keith realize that alphas had always smelled quite nice to him. One of the only times he had found someone’s scent pleasant was when he forgot to hold his breath when Hunk pulled him into a hug, leading to the surprise that he had a scent that almost smelled of snickerdoodles.

But Keith wasn’t going to go out there and try to find some alpha who was willing to give up being with an omega for him. Most alphas don’t like the scent of other alphas, so the universe was against him. Hunk didn’t push, instead offering comfort - both emotionally and sexually - when Keith needed it.

So here he was, no interest in dating anymore and so focused on his work as a bartender at Hunk’s nice restaurant that he wouldn’t even let Hunk hire another to help. Keith liked working on his own and never had anything to call out for.

It was a Tuesday night, which meant it was slow for Keith. Usually just a few people pop in through the day to grab a single drink. It was nice for him, as long as there were no flirty omegas. Lucky for Keith that was less common during the week. 

Keith worked on organizing the mixers, figuring if anyone sat down for a drink they would grab his attention. It wasn’t until Hunk called over to Keith that someone was at the bar that he turned around, a confused expression on his face when he was met with a large man just quietly sitting at the bar...completely spaced out by the looks of it. Keith rose a brow, setting down the bottle he had before walking up to the man. “Can I get you anything?”

The question startled the man as he jolted from his deep thought, blinking dumbly at Keith for a moment. “Oh uh...yeah.” He paused, only continuing when Keith flashed an annoyed look his way. “Ah, sorry. My order haha.” He pulled out his wallet to fish out his ID. “Just an irish mule.” 

Keith took the ID, only half checking the birthday seeing as it was obvious this guy was older than 21. Takashi, huh? “An irish mule at 11am on a Tuesday?” Keith handed back the ID, taking note that Takashi looked more shameful than proud over the callout. So this wasn’t a normal thing.

“I didn’t think my bartender would be the one calling me out about it.” He sighed, watching Keith as he started to make his drink. “Just one of those days, you know.”

Keith hummed, keeping himself focused on measuring out the drink. One of those days, huh? Keith couldn’t say he had ever gone and grabbed a drink before 4pm. “Here you go, Takashi.” It was a habit of his to take note of the name on the ID, one Hunk had been trying to get him to break only because of issues with names people prefer. “Er- sorry I’m meant to ask for your name.” Keith mumbled, setting the drink on a small napkin in front of the man.

“Oh, no you’re okay. Just call me Shiro.” He chuckled, stirring the drink with the tiny straw before taking a sip. “Ah-! This is one of the better irish mules I’ve had - uh…” Shiro did a quick check of his bartender’s name tag. “- Keith!”

“Thanks for the flattery.” Keith replied, going back to cleaning the bar. “Been doing this for awhile, so I’d hope it’s good.” For a moment Keith wondered if this was some omega trying to flirt, but when he actually tried to smell he was surprised to find this guy was another alpha - and an unmated one at that. Strange for someone his age. It did make Keith ease up a bit with the dismissive nature. “What has you drinking this early?”

Shiro didn’t expect the question after the slight cold shoulder Keith had given him, so he ended up staring at Keith a little dumbly before finding his will to answer. “Well, just a hard day.” He shrugged, taking another sip. “Another failed date...or maybe a relationship? I mean I’ve been going on dates with this guy for over six months but I don’t remember him ever asking me out, but apparently he saw us as a couple?”

Holy shit. “You’ve been going on dates that long and you just...didn’t think there was something?” Keith couldn’t help the snort. 

“Yeah but like…” Shiro groaned. “I was trying to wait and see if his scent would get better. I liked him a lot, but being around him for too long was awful.” He looked down at his drink, tapping the copper mug in thought. “It was just safer to not make things official, but I guess he didn’t like the idea as much as I did. And there was a lot of anger when I tried to explain my reasoning.”

“Omegas don’t like being told they don’t smell good by alphas.” Keith added, wide eyes fixed on Shiro. He had never met another alpha who has had issues with an omega’s scent. “Is this an issue you’ve had before?”

Shiro shrugged, keeping his gaze downwards. “It’s an issue I always have. I know not all omegas will smell perfect, but I know they aren’t supposed to smell putrid. No matter how hard I try to find one I can stand being around or how much I like them as a person...it’s the same thing. I’m just...tired, I guess.”

It was hard not to jump the man right now. Keith didn’t know there was another alpha in this city that had the same problem as he did. His doctor told him it was such a rare condition that Keith had no reason to expect meeting anyone like him. He couldn’t help but stare at Shiro, not knowing how to initiate conversation about it without pushing aside this guy’s issue or coming off as excited.

It was just too bad Keith had been quiet and staring for so long, because Shiro noticed and was looking more than a little concerned. “Sorry if that was too much. I know it’s weird, so I’m not sure why I just spilled it all out for you.” But the response of Keith shaking his head had Shiro raise a brow. “Is...something wrong?”

“I’m...sorry no! I mean, I’m sorry for like...what happened with this other guy? But uh…” Keith’s fingers tapped at the counter space behind the bar. “You said omegas smell awful to you, and...I hate to be happy about something that’s upsetting you, but I’ve never met another alpha that suffers from the same problem I have.” Keith mumbled, keeping his eyes down on his restless fingers. “I can’t stand the scent of omegas either. It makes me feel sick.”

Shiro looked blown away. He had been in the same boat as Keith in not believing he would ever just run into someone else who had this problem. “You too?” He asked, a soft laugh in his tone as he pushed his hand through his tuft of black white hair and sliding it back. “Holy shit-- so you really get it? The problem I’m having?”

“Honestly? I just gave up.” Keith was quick to admit. “I wasn’t going to play around with false hope that some omega would walk into my life that had the perfect scent.” He couldn’t help be blunt on that topic. It was a sore spot for him and seeing as Shiro was an example of what happens if you don’t stop yourself Keith was going to point it out.

He was just lucky Shiro seemed to understand. “It was hard not to hope for at least the idea of getting used to a scent.” Shiro frowned. “But...I do understand where you’re coming from. I wouldn’t be here missing work and drinking if I had just ignored any pull towards wanting a mate.” He dropped his hand back down to grab his drink, this time taking a swig from the mug itself instead of the straw. 

It was then when Keith finally noticed Shiro was missing an arm, his coat jacket hiding the tied off sleeve so well Shiro would have to be standing to notice the missing arm. Keith had questions pup up in his head, but knew better than to ask. Besides, he was taken off guard by Shiro suddenly adding, “But I also wouldn’t have met you.”

Keith didn’t know why his cheeks heated at the comment. It was nice to meet someone who shared something rare in common, and the fact that it lightly flustered Keith made him want to slap himself. “I...I guess you’re right.” He replied quietly. “Kinda nice to know I’m not the only person forced into being unmated my whole life.” It was just a little joke, but watching Shiro’s expression fall made Keith feel bad for it. This guy must have really wished for a mate one day. 

“Or I…” Shiro shifted in his seat. “Maybe I could just find an alpha?”

Now that had Keith freeze a bit. Two alphas mated? Is that even a thing? It wasn’t something that occurred to Keith before and he knows Hunk would have brought it up if it were a thing people did. “And alpha mating an alpha? I don’t think that’s a real thing.” He forced a laugh even as Shiro gave him a questioning look.

“It could be, yeah? We all have the same parts. Alphas can have pups even if it takes a bit more work. And you could still mark each other.” Shiro sounded as if he was thinking out loud, which it’s because he was. Having a bond with another alpha hadn’t crossed his mind until now, honestly. “Usually it’s the scents and conflicting hormones that keep two alphas apart and focused on omegas. But…” Shiro smiled. “But we have the opposite issue.”

Keith couldn’t argue with the logic. It wasn’t until the mention of ‘we’ that had a flush dust his cheeks. Shiro just meant they shared the same issue. Of course! But Shiro looked like he was blushing too, and Keith wondered if the man had even meant to point them both out out-loud. 

“Keith...um...listen…” Shiro started. “Would you want to, maybe, spend some time together? I-I know we are alphas, but we have the same issue with omegas and maybe something like this could work? I think you smell amazing too so--!” Oh, his face got so red, Keith was sure the alcohol was the only reason he was asking.

But maybe Keith had this light attraction that he was scared to let go of, even if it was another alpha. “Yeah. I get off at ten tonight, if you want to meet me here? Just go on a walk or something…”

~~

Of course Shiro had said yes. He couldn’t believe he was so quick to ask a guy on a little kinda date right after his falling out with his last date, but when would he ever get the chance again? Him and Keith shared the same problem with scents and also both seemed unbothered by the scent of another alpha. It didn’t make things less nerve wracking, though. Shiro sat on the bench outside the restaurant, mindlessly flipping through his phone to avoid looking awkward when a tap on his shoulder jolted him from his focus.

Keith smiled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact as he took back his hand. He was just as ready for this as Shiro - meaning not at all. Agreeing to something like this had been a hard no for Keith for years, But this was an alpha, not an omega. His scent smelt comforting and it was hard to resist giving this a try no matter how strange society may see it. “So, ready for our walk?” Keith asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Shiro stood, nodding his head to gesture across the street. “I know it’s late, but the park would be nice. I guess it comes down to me promising I’m not a murderer?” He couldn’t help his smile when that pulled a small snort from Keith. 

“Seeing as I’m sure I could take you down in a fight, I think I trust you.” He smirked at Shiro’s protest, clapping back with ‘size doesn’t mean anything’ as Keith went on ahead. So far so good. Shiro got him to smile which was something Keith wouldn’t do to just anyone interested in him. “So, you really think I smell good?”

Shiro blinked, cheeks dusted with a pink flush as he tried to gauge what the proper response should be. He hadn’t wanted to come off creepy before, but it usually isn’t the kindest thing to point out someone’s scent when just meeting. “Uh well...do I smell good?” He wanted to kick himself. That was just as bad as a response as admitting that yes he found Keith’s scent amazing. What Shiro didn’t expect was for Keith to turn, let Shiro bump into him, and then pressing his face into Shiro’s neck to take a whiff. It had the man frozen on the spot.

“Hm…” Keith stepped back. “I’d say you do.” Keith’s heart was pounding in his chest. He had never really been that bold. Even when he tried to date omegas he was to himself and never direct with anything. Dismissive as hell, honestly. But when looking and seeing how flustered Shiro was Keith couldn’t help the since of pride bubble up in his chest. “You sure you’re an alpha?” 

The tease didn’t do much to snap Shiro out of his surprised daze, even if he did attempt to counter. “H-Hey! I just didn’t expect you to--” He glanced away, doing his best not to let any kind of pout show on his face. “...get so close.” Shiro took a moment before looking back at Keith, finding the other alpha’s smirk more than a little attractive. 

“I’m just teasing you, big guy.” Keith’s smirk fell into something softer, finding comfort in this lighthearted interaction with someone. “Honestly it’s not something I’d usually do. You’re just...I guess something about you is making me drop my walls.” He admitted, unable to stop the words from coming out. This honesty was making him vulnerable. It was opening him up to hurt. 

But Shiro must have noticed. He stepped forward to rest a hand on Keith’s cheek. “Well, I won’t make you regret it.” Shiro smiled. “It feels so...easy to be around you, Keith. I actually was going to ask if it was too soon to maybe ask to uh…”

“Date?” Keith finished, leaning into Shiro’s hand. “This won't be a six month long unofficial thing will it?” The light jab pulled a laugh from Shiro who quickly shook his head.

“God, no! This is different! I just…” Shiro groaned, leaning down to rest his head against Keith’s. “This sounds stupid, but I feel so drawn to you. Your scent and your smile. I like hearing you talk. I’ve never fallen for anyone like this before.”

“Me neither.” Keith replied softly, his hands finding themselves on Shiro’s hips. “But yeah, I’d like to try this.” He let his head tilt slightly. “Being with someone.” Keith glanced down to Shiro’s lips. He had kissed people before, but it always felt a little unwanted. Always hard to get the gross smell out of the way long enough to enjoy anything. But this? Keith pressed his lips to Shiro’s, humming when he felt the other alpha happily return the kiss.

For the first time Keith felt as if the world had blessed him. Like they had been made for each other.


End file.
